paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bush That Walked Away
A bush getting up and walking away is something that one would only expect to see in comedy sketches or perhaps video games, but this phenomenon may actually have some real existence if a report delivered to a bigfoot investigator by the name of Charlie Raymond by a witness named Robert is to be believed. The Incident After deciding to join the ROTC (Reserve Officers' Training Corps) in Autumn of 1976, Robert - who was a sophomore at Bowling Green High School at the time - was made to undertake a 2 hour long hike up to an old farm for an overnight camping trip. Robert was the newest member of the group of cadets, and so it was decided that he would be the one who would be on guard duty through the night. He went down a ridge and was about 1/4 of the mile away from the camp when he took his post under the shadow of an old barn at about 3:00am. A full moon shone brightly in the sky of Warren County, Kentucky - and I can't imagine that Robert was expecting to have anything other than an uneventful night. This certainly sounds like the perfect setting for a Fortean encounter, and this is exactly what would soon predictably happen to Robert. After about 30 minutes of guarding his post, he noticed what he took to be a bush, swining backwards and forwards roughly 100 yards away from his position. The fact that it was swinging certainly seemed odd, seeing as there was no wind at the time, but Robert was not overly concerned. Presumably out of curiosity, he kept glancing over at the bush for the next fifteen minutes, and saw that it was still just swaying back and forth. The sense of security that Robert had been lulled into was, however, certainly a false one - as the fiendish foliage suddenly stood up on two legs and walked away. He was astonished, and let out a scream of shock before bolting back to camp. He swears that the creature was much taller and bulkier than a normal man. The cadets, who had heard his scream and were presumably made very aware of the alleged presence of the mobile shrub by the hysterical sophomore, went to investigate the spot but found nothing of interest. Speculation There is a chance that Robert's tired mind conjured the plodding plant due to the stress of the ROTC training and the late hour at which the sight was seen, but I would say that the relatively-long timeframe in which the encounter took place points to a different explanation. It may seem comedic, but my best skeptical explanation for the event in question would be the suggestion that maybe another cadet decided to dress up in a ghillie suit as a prank? The website from which I garnered this story is dedicated to the study of hairy humanoid reports, and so this makes me think that the entity in question may have been implied to be a bigfoot-like creature. However, I see nothing other than circumstantial evidence that this was meant to be the case, and I know of some other reports of mobile foliage, and so I am choosing to group this encounter with those instead. Source http://www.kentuckybigfoot.com/counties/warren.htm Category:Case Files Category:Plants Category:Plant Humanoids